


Predilection

by taitofan



Series: Saikiiboumami Hell [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pokemon Journey, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taitofan/pseuds/taitofan
Summary: Shuuichi Saihara, detective for the International Police, is tasked to travel to a foreign region and investigate the mysterious Team Despair.  He expected there to be some surprises, but nothing turns his world upside down quite like meeting Kokichi Ouma.





	1. The First Meeting

The region of Dangan wasn’t terribly dissimilar to his home region of Sinnoh, Shuuichi supposed.  There were children and adults who loved pokemon, who battled and bred and showed off their skills in various contests.  There was also the fact that just as Sinnoh had to deal with Team Galactic years ago when Shuuichi was a child, now Dangan was facing its own crisis in the form of Team Despair, whose motives were unclear, but certainly nothing good.

The International Police had been called in to investigate, and with Looker already away on business, Anabel had decided _he_ should head to Dangan and find out more about the threat of Team Despair.  He’d protested—he was still too much of a novice detective to do this on his own!  But Anabel had just smiled and told him he’d be fine, and that was that.  He’d immediately headed to Dangan with his faithful pokemon at his side, ready to bring justice to Team Despair.  Or, at least, to gather more information so a larger team could be sent if needed.

Now he wondered if Anabel’s judgment had been sound.

“What’s wrong _detective_?”  The two grunts before him smirked and sneered and really didn’t look old enough to be traveling on their own, let alone belonging to a group of criminals.  The redheaded boy had a bandage across his face, and the girl had pink pigtails, and he swore they couldn’t be much older than ten.  But regardless of their age, there were two of them and only one of him, and the odds certainly weren’t in his favor.  “Not so hot when we work together, are you?”

“Maybe we should change that!”

All three of them turned to the newcomer, a short boy who looked around Shuuichi’s age.  His white clothes were a bit dusty and a little tattered, yet despite looking as if he’d been living in the forest for a week, the grunts looked rather nervous at his arrival.

“W-whatever!” the girl sputtered, looking as if she wanted to run.  “You’ll never ever beat us!  We’ll take you on and the leader will promote us!”

“Is that so?” the stranger asked, giggling as he made his way to Shuuichi’s side.  He turned to him and smiled sweetly.  “You don’t mind having a double battle, do you?  I think these kids need to be taught a lesson.”

“I…  I don’t mind.”  He wanted to be cautious, but he’d been in that forest chasing down grunts for information all day, and he was getting tired.  Besides, it wasn’t too strange to think this boy could just be in the right place at the right time.  How could he turn down help?  “Thank you.”

“Thank me _after_ we win, Mr. Detective.”  No if, _when_.  Shuuichi admired his confidence.  “Now, Espurr, let’s go!”

A tiny Espurr popped out of the pokeball, a little collar around its neck with a tiny gem shard within it.  It looked like an everstone.  What an odd choice, Shuuichi thought, if that’s what it actually was.  Espurr looked excited to see its trainer though, so he didn’t doubt that this boy was at least nice to his pokemon, no matter how strong he was.

The grunts sent out their own pokemon—two Zubat, which _was_ fairly despairing considering how many Shuuichi had already seen that day—and he released his own pokemon as well.  The boy turned to him with his eyes practically sparkling.

“Ah, an Umbreon?  That’s so cool, Mr. Detective.  You have good taste!”

Shuuichi flushed at the compliment, pulling his hat down in the hope the boy wouldn’t notice.  Judging by his giggle, he probably did.

“Ah…  Thank you.  But my name is Shuuichi Saihara, if you wouldn’t mind…”

“Okay, Saihara!  I’m Kokichi Ouma.”  Kokichi stuck out his hand, and Shuuichi reached out to shake it.  Therefore, when Kokichi grabbed his hand and pulled it up to kiss the back of it, Shuuichi’s face flushed even more.  “It’s a _pleasure_ to meet you.”

“Hey!  Are you two gonna flirt all day or are we gonna battle?”

The irate boy gave Shuuichi the perfect opportunity to take his hand back and turn to his Umbreon.  His face burned and he had to stop himself from looking at Kokichi.  Was he being serious?  Was he like that with everyone?  He had so many questions, and he was relieved that he had a battle to focus on.

“Let’s beat them, Ouma.”

“That’s the spirit, Saihara!”  Kokichi giggled and threw his hand out towards the grunts.  “Espurr, psychic!”

\---

“Thank you for your help.”  They had indeed won, leaving the grunts in the forest—bickering back and forth about whose fault it was they lost so badly—as they headed back to town together.  Umbreon walked at Shuuichi’s side, while Kokichi held Espurr against his chest.  “I was getting tired of dealing with them.”

“I should be thanking _you_ for being so entertaining!”  Shuuichi glanced over to him, not knowing how to react to such a statement.  What in the world had he done that was entertaining?  “You would think being the champion would be exciting, right?  But it’s really _not_ when everyone who challenges me is so weak.  But even though you looked _so_ tired, you were _so_ determined.  I like that!  You defied all my expectations!”

“Champion…?”

Admittedly, he’d been too busy to look much into the region.  There were gyms and an elite four and a champion, but he didn’t know who any of them were.  Was Kokichi, a boy his age, really the champion?  Considering _ten-year-olds_ had been champions before, it wasn’t impossible.  And Espurr was strong for such a little pokemon.  Why, if he had the champion on his side, maybe—

“…Just kidding!”  Kokichi giggled and Shuuichi felt a wave of annoyance flow through him.  Not just at Kokichi for lying, but at himself for believing it so easily.  What in the world would the champion take interest in _him_ for?  “I fooled you, didn’t I?  I’m just a trainer.  The rest was true though.  You really did look cool out there.”

“Thanks,” he muttered, turning his gaze back to the road before him.  Kokichi’s impish smile was too much for his tired mind to handle.  He just wanted to get back to his hotel and rest before setting out to where his next lead was, not wonder if Kokichi was always like this, or if the grunts had been right about the flirting.  The idea of someone he’d only just met being enamored with him was just too far-fetched to consider.  “Regardless, you were very helpful, and I appreciate it.  I hope I’ll meet more cooperative people such as yourself while I’m investigating.”

They reached civilization just as Shuuichi said that, and Kokichi’s response made him miss all of the stares and whispers coming from the trainers around town.

“What do you mean?  I’m coming with you!”

And that was how Shuuichi Saihara, detective for the International Police, found himself with Kokichi Ouma as a traveling companion, like it or not.


	2. The Road to Kibou City

_“If Komaeda hadn’t betrayed the leader, we could have already been administrators by now!” the little girl who they’d beaten back in the forest had complained to her partner.  “It’s not fair!  If that big idiot hadn’t taken Jataro and Nagisa and run off, we all could have been big shots!”_

_“Instead of just Monaca,” the boy had agreed with a pouty scowl fitting of a child.  “Why did she get to be the leader’s favorite?”_

_“Maybe because she didn’t get stuck with_ you _as a partner!”_

_“Hey, that’s not fair!”_

_“Your_ face _isn’t fair!”_

Shuuichi replayed the scene of the grunts in his head over and over.  He needed to find this Komaeda person and see what he knew about Team Despair.  If nothing else, he would at least be able to get another strong lead; at best he might get enough information to get more help sent to him.  Not that he was exactly alone anymore…

“Saihara, you look way too intense right now!  Keep it up and I’ll fall for you!”

Shuuichi had protested when Kokichi said he’d be sticking around—this wasn’t work for a civilian, after all, and it certainly wasn’t the pokemon journey of a child.  But Kokichi had laughed off all his concerns and insisted he’d be of use.  Having a local around as a guide had sounded like a good enough idea, so he’d relented and allowed Kokichi to tag along.  The other boy could hold his own in a fight, so it was fine, right?

“S-stop messing around.  I’m trying to read the map.”  He heard Kokichi huff, but he refused to look at him.  They’d only just met less than a day ago, but already he was doubting his decision.  Kokichi was just so… _difficult_.  He wouldn’t stop saying embarrassing things like that.  It was flustering him to the point of distraction, and he really couldn’t afford that.  “You said Komaeda was a gym leader, correct?”

“Yeah, that’s right.”  Kokichi glanced at the map and made a disgusted noise.  “Put that dumb thing away.  I can lead us there quicker than you can follow that old thing.  But, you know, just to be safe, we should hold hands so we don’t get separated!”

And there he went _again_.

“I don’t think that’s necessary.”  Shuuichi waited for the inevitable complaint, but much to his shock, Kokichi did something very different—his eyes welled up with tears.  Panic ran through him—he had no idea how to handle crying people.  Was holding his hand really _that_ important to Kokichi?  If so, he supposed it wasn’t such a terrible thing.  Friends could hold hands, right?  “W-wait, fine.  It’s fine.  We can hold hands.”

Shuuichi wasn’t sure how he felt when Kokichi’s tears were instantly gone and he was grinning triumphantly.  He definitely wanted to be annoyed—duped, again!—but Kokichi slipped his hand into Shuuichi’s own and it was just so warm and comforting that he couldn’t really muster it up.  He really wasn’t comfortable with public affection, but this wasn’t all that bad. They were definitely alone on the back road they currently traveled, if nothing else.

“I’m glad you saw it my way.”  Kokichi was still a brat though.  “Now, Komaeda has run his gym with his boyfriend for over a year now, so whatever he had to do with Team Despair, he probably doesn’t know anything current.  You can probably get some information out of him though.  _If_ you can get him to talk.”

There were so many questions that Shuuichi wasn’t sure where to start.

“Boyfriend?”  Perhaps that wasn’t the best one to start with, but he blamed his skewed priorities on the fact he was holding another boy’s hand.

“Yeah, the Kibou City gym is run by Nagito Komaeda and Hajime Hinata.  They specialize in luck based double battles.  Lots of high risk, high reward stuff.  Gambling on Komaeda’s pokemon to protect the team while Hinata uses moves that would hurt them if it failed.  Stuff like that.”

The concept of two gyms leaders wasn’t a completely novel idea.  Hoenn had twins who led double battle with the same type, while Unova at one point had triplets who each specialized in a different type.  But this couple merely had a _gimmick_?

“Do gym leaders in Dangan tend to have gimmicks rather than types?”

“Yeah, mostly.  Even the Elite Four has _themes_ more than a straight _type_.  Like, Akamatsu’s pokemon all focus on sound-based moves and songs.”  How odd, Shuuichi thought.  He wondered if that made it harder for trainers.  He imagined so—it was more difficult than knowing to bring a fairy-type to a dragon-type gym.  Though, in a way he supposed it did sound more exciting.  “Kiibo is a steel-type trainer, but that’s really only because all of his pokemon are machines, so they just so happen to all be steel types.  He didn’t really plan it that way.”

“Is Kiibo a friend of yours?”  Kokichi nodded, and Shuuichi was a little relieved to hear that he had friends.  Part of him had wondered if the strange boy who’d refused to leave him alone had truly _been_ _alone_.  He was glad that wasn’t the case.  “You seem very knowledgeable about gym leaders…  Do you have any badges?”

Kokichi giggled, flashing Shuuichi an enigmatic grin that made his stomach do little flips.

“Oh, I guess you could say that.”  Shuuichi was about to ask what he meant by that, when he was cut off by the sound of ringing.  With a sigh, Kokichi let go of Shuuichi’s hand—he didn’t feel disappointed about that, he _didn’t_ —and pulled out what looked like a purple Holo Caster.  Upon seeing the name on the screen, Kokichi frowned.  “Sorry, I have to take this.”

“That’s fine.”

Kokichi’s apologetic smile seemed genuine as he took the call.  Immediately, a hologram of a boy their age popped up.  Kokichi frowned at him as he answered without greeting, “Kiibo, I’m in the middle of something.”

“My apologies Ouma,” the boy—Kiibo, Shuuichi thought, glad he had a face to put with the name—replied, not really sounding sorry, “but Akamatsu, Toujou, and myself have all been defeated.  The challenger is headed to Amami now.  You may be needed.”

“…Can they entertain me?”  Kokichi asked, looking as if he already knew the answer.

“I highly doubt it.”

Kokichi groaned in frustration, and the hologram of Kiibo rolled his eyes.  Shuuichi wondered if this was a typical conversation for them.  He also wondered what in the world Kokichi could possibly be needed for.  It almost sounded as if…  No, that wasn’t possible.

But hadn’t Kokichi _just_ mentioned someone named Akamatsu being in the Elite Four?

“Argh, _fine_.  Call me back if Amami is defeated, because I’m not leaving unless I have to.  The challenger can just wait a little while for me to fly back if I really have to.”

No _.  No way_.

“Based on the team composition, I believe there’s a good chance Amami will defeat the challenger.  But I will call if I’m wrong.”  Kiibo ignored Kokichi’s muttered ‘ _Amami had_ better _win’_ and finally noticed Shuuichi.  “Oh!  Who is your new friend, Ouma?”

Upon being noticed, Shuuichi stood up straighter and greeted, “H-hello.  I’m Shuuichi Saihara.  I work as a detective with the International Police.  Ouma is helping me in my investigation.”

“I see.  Hello Saihara.”  Kiibo gave a small bow, then offered him a kind smile.  Shuuichi already liked him.   “I’m Kiibo, Steel Master of the Elite Four.  It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Elite Four…?”  Well, maybe it _was_ possible.  He shot Kokichi a look, which caused him to giggle a bit nervously.  “Yes, a pleasure.”

“Okay Kiibo, I’ve gotta go, bye _, don’t call me_!”

Kokichi ended the call abruptly, and Shuuichi briefly wondered if Kiibo was used to _that_ too.  Then he reminded himself that he had something bigger to worry about than Kokichi’s ill manners.

“Elite Four.”

“Yep.”

He recalled Kokichi saying he was the champion, then claiming he’d been lying.  But he knew a lot about the region’s gym leaders and he was friends with a member of the Elite Four who called to say two others were defeated and Kokichi would be needed if the fourth was too.  It didn’t take a detective to come to a proper conclusion.

“Were you,” he paused for a moment, thinking how ridiculous the situation was, “lying about lying?”

“Something like that!”  Kokichi at least had the decency to look a _little_ guilty about it.  Not very much though.

“So you really _are_ the champion.  Why would you tell me that, then immediately lie about it?”

Kokichi sighed, a pout coming to his face as he grabbed Shuuichi’s hand and tugged him forward.  Shuuichi didn’t protest as he followed.  He hated to admit it, but he really did like holding hands with Kokichi.  Kokichi Ouma, Dangan’s champion.  The very idea boggled his mind.  Why would the _champion_ be so interested in _him_?

“I considered leaving you in the forest and following you around.  I was going to pop up whenever you were in trouble and help you out, just to keep you guessing.  But you ended up being too interesting to leave!”  Shuuichi didn’t know what to say to that, so he stayed silent.  Though he could definitely say he was glad Kokichi hadn’t gone that route.  “I wasn’t lying about being bored, you know.  No one ever puts up a fun fight, so I decided to look into Team Despair myself.  But then I found _you_ , and I already told you I thought you were really fascinating out there.  I didn’t really expect you’d find out about me being the champion so quickly though.  I wanted you to find out in a more dramatic way!”

“I’m fine without the drama, really.”  Kokichi giggled in response, and despite his confusion, Shuuichi couldn’t help but smile.  Kokichi was weird, but there was still something charming about him.  “I just don’t see why you’d find _me_ so interesting though.  I’m just… me.”

 “See, this is why I didn’t want you to know.”  There was another huff as Kokichi shook his head in an exasperated manner.  He sent Shuuichi a look that said, ‘ _Please tell me you’re not serious._ ’  “Saihara, who cares if I’m the champion?  All it’s going to change is that stubborn people like Komaeda will be more willing to talk to you if I’m there too.  He’s not going to say no to _me_.  I’ll use my influence to help you, and you just need to keep me entertained, okay?”

“And how am I supposed to do that?”

Kokichi moved his hand to thread their fingers together for a more intimate hand-holding experience.  Shuuichi could feel his face flush.

“That’s a good start.”

Romance had never been a thing that Shuuichi had ever cared about.  He had his pokemon and his natural talent as a detective, and that was enough for him.  So how could this boy waltz into his life and start making him question that after a matter of hours.  It was ridiculous!  He didn’t have time for some silly infatuation to distract him!

“Why are you doing this?” he asked quietly.  “You don’t even know me.”

“You’re cute and you aren’t boring.  Isn’t that enough reason to _want_ to know you?”

Shuuichi had a mission.  He needed to find out what was going on with Team Despair, get help, and take them down before anyone was hurt.  Trying to make _friends_ was enough of a distraction, but here was the regional champion, blatantly saying he was attractive and he had romantic designs on him.  They were _holding hands_.  It was all such a mess…

But Shuuichi _liked_ it.  He liked holding Kokichi’s hand and he liked hearing that Kokichi was interested in him, and he liked entertaining the idea that things could progress between them.  Having such an immediate attraction to someone was such a foreign feeling to him, but it wasn’t bad.  It was new and _exciting_.

“I…  I suppose not.  I wouldn’t mind getting to know you better too.”  Kokichi’s face beamed, and he squeezed Shuuichi’s hand a little tighter.  “Thank you, Ouma.”

“You keep thanking me when you don’t need to,” Kokichi teased, beginning to swing their joined hands together.  He looked genuinely happy; Shuuichi felt a little giddy at the thought he’d made another person react that way.  “But you’re welcome.  I mean, I _am_ letting you date Dangan’s champion and all.”

“D-dating?”  Even with Kokichi pulling him along, he almost stumbled.  “Isn’t that jumping the gun a bit?  We haven’t even known each other for an entire day.”

“We’re both interested aren’t we?  Do you not _want_ to date?”  When Shuuichi was too flustered to answer, Kokichi rolled his eyes, though he was still grinning.  “I’m not asking for you to marry me.  Let’s just kiss and stuff.”

Shuuichi imagined kissing Kokichi and wondered if it would be possible to die from all the blood rushing to his face.

“Can we just see how things go…?”

“Fine, sure, whatever my beloved Saihara wants!”  Shuuichi was about to question his word choice, but Kokichi flashed him a sweet smile and the words died in his throat.  Did he practice that in the mirror or something?  “Anyway, before we get to Kibou City, there’s something you should know about Komaeda and Hinata…”

“Oh?”  He was grateful for the change of subject.  He wasn’t sure he could take much more teasing in one sitting.  “What is it?”

“They’ve adopted two of the little friends those grunts were talking about.”

 _‘If that big idiot hadn’t taken Jataro and Nagisa and run off—’_ Shuuichi thought back to the incident in the forest and recalled the girl saying something about two people she knew being taken by Komaeda.

 “…How do you know all of this?”

“I’m the _champion_!  I make it my business to know what the gym leaders are doing!”  It sounded to Shuuichi like Kokichi just liked sticking his nose into everyone’s personal affairs but he couldn’t deny it was working out in his favor.  “No one hides _anything_ from me once I decided I want to know something.”

A terrible thought came to Shuuichi.

“How do I know you aren’t just trying to get close to me because you find me suspicious?”  He hated to admit it, but that sounded more likely than Kokichi _liking_ him.  He hated even more than it was a painful thought.  “Maybe this is an excuse for you to follow me.”

“Saihara, you’re so cruel!”  Kokichi pouted for a moment, before dropping it and fixing Shuuichi with a serious gaze.  “…You _don’t know_.  I mean, I’ve already lied to you once, so who knows when I’ll do it again.  A cute detective comes from a foreign region to investigate—does the champion follow him because he likes him and wants to know him better, or because he wants to keep tabs on the mysterious detective?  It’s the fascinating mystery of Shuuichi Saihara!  I guess it’s up to you whether you want to trust me or not.  I can’t make you believe that I want to make you mine!”

Trusting didn’t come easy to a detective, especially when the person to trust was as puzzling as Kokichi.  But regardless, there was something about him, something that told Shuuichi that he could trust him…

Maybe he didn’t understand Kokichi, but he _wanted_ to.

“I apologize.”  He squeezed Kokichi’s hand gently.  “That was rude of me, saying I want to know you better, then getting nervous and trying to turn your feelings into something else just because I don’t exactly understand them.  Please forgive me.”

Kokichi might have been grinning widely, but his eyes were a clear giveaway that he was confused.

“I...  It’s fine.  Don’t worry about dumb things like that, jeez.”  They walked in silence for a short while, Shuuichi wondering why Kokichi was suddenly so quiet.  It was as if he hadn’t expected Shuuichi to be so sincere.  “Hey, Saihara?”

“Yes?”

“You can make it up to me by promising to stay with me for as long as you stay in Dangan, okay?”

Kokichi’s eyes yet again gave away his fake smile.  Shuuichi was trained to read people’s body language, and though Kokichi was quite good at hiding his lying, it appeared he wasn’t so good at pretending to be nonchalant about unexpected affection.  Kokichi looked like he was ready to run at any moment.

“That’s a big promise,” he mused, smiling softly when he felt Kokichi tense.  Maybe he _could_ solve the mystery of Kokichi Ouma faster than his official case.  “But that’s fine.  I promise, Ouma.  I’ll stay with you.  I’ll trust you.”

Perhaps it wasn’t the best promise to be making, but the genuine tender look that came to Kokichi’s gaze made him glad he’d done it.  Of course, it was gone so fast that Shuuichi almost wondered if he’d imagined the entire thing.

“Saihara is too kind!  If you say those things, I’ll hold you to them, you know?  So you’d better not change your mind or I’ll send my pokemon after you!”  He picked up his pace, giggling as he went back to swinging their hands back and forth.  “If we hurry, we can make it to Kibou City before it gets dark.  Let’s go!”

Maybe it was just wishful thinking, but Shuuichi was pretty sure he was getting a better picture of just the kind of person Kokichi was.  Traveling with him might not be so bad after all.


	3. The Late Night Confession

Shuuichi hadn’t really known what sort of place Kibou City would be, but as it turned out, there was a good reason it was called a _city_ and not a town.  The city was large, with hotels and shops and winding back streets to get lost in.  Kokichi seemed perfectly at ease navigating around the city, and that was the only reason Shuuichi hadn’t let go of his hand as they walked around, even with everyone’s eyes on them.

Well, perhaps not the _only_ reason, but the most pressing one.

“People are whispering,” he muttered, trying not to look at two girls who were glaring in his direction.

“Let them!”  Kokichi didn’t even bother keeping his voice down.  In fact, when he caught sight of the same girls, he stopped and waved to them.  “Hey there!  Look, I know you’re really jealous of me getting such a cute boyfriend, but I’m not letting him go!”

Shuuichi was mortified.  What was Kokichi _doing_?  Those girls—

“S-sorry!  We didn’t mean anything!”

“Right!  We’re so sorry!”

—were apologizing?

“It’s okay!  Just remember that Saihara is my beloved boyfriend!”  He sent the girls a wink, and Shuuichi swore he saw them swoon.  “Hey, get lots of badges and come challenge me, alright?”

The girls giggled and promised they would before they ran off.  Once they were gone, Kokichi’s cute, excited expression dropped and he let out a disgusted sigh.

“…Ouma?”

“Girls are such a pain,” he grumbled.  “There’s a reason I like boys, you know?  The only cool girls I know are Akamatsu and Toujou.  And they’re dating, so I don’t have to worry about them getting any weird ideas.”

“Ah, they’re in your Elite Four.” He didn’t address the _liking boys_ thing.  He hadn’t needed verbal confirmation to know _that_.  “You told me about Akamatsu, but what does Toujou do?”

“She starts out with Ariados, Gavantula, and Araquanid.  Then when her opponent thinks they can just start exploiting a bug-type weakness, she ends with Lopunny, Gardevoir, and Mawile.  She’ll mega evolve the one that will mess them up the most.  It’s really funny when they don’t see it coming!”  He giggled, and it was nice to hear Kokichi talking kindly of his friends.  “She dresses up like a maid and likes to cook and clean, so people underestimate her.  Well, all of us, really.  Toujou and AKamatsu because they’re girls, Kiibo because he’s a _nerd_ , Amami because he’s _way_ too laid back and seems like a flake when you first meet him, and me because I’m small.  Then we kick their butts and send them home crying!  It’s hilarious!”

Shuuichi could understand the feeling of being underestimated.  There were plenty of people within the International Police who looked at him and assumed he was just _playing_.  As if being a teenager meant he couldn’t be good at detective work.  It was annoying, and he hoped someday he’d be able to make everyone see how wrong they were, as Kokichi and his Elite Four had.

Getting to the bottom of Team Despair wouldn’t hurt.

“Maybe some time you could…”  He paused, wondering if he could really make such a request.  But Kokichi looked too intrigued for him to back down.  “…bring me to the Pokemon League?  I’d like to meet your friends.”

Kokichi stopped right in the middle of the street and turned to Shuuichi, stars in his eyes.

“Saihara wants to meet my family!  Next you’ll be proposing!  How did I get such a wonderful boyfriend?”  If people hadn’t been watching them before, they certainly were _now_.  How did everyone watching him, knowing who he was, not bother Kokichi?  “I could fly us there once we’re done with Komaeda, if you want.  Kiibo never called back, so his lazy boyfriend must have beaten the challenger.  Everyone will be free.”

The sun had just started going down once they’d reached Kibou City, and Shuuichi didn’t know how appropriate it was even going to the gym this late, let alone trying to meet the Elite Four after flying for an undetermined amount of time.  He didn’t even know what sort of flying pokemon Kokichi had, let alone how fast it could go.

…Or if he had one, why they hadn’t just flown to Kibou City, but he really didn’t want to ask with all the onlookers around.  He was sure Kokichi would say something embarrassing, like “But I wanted to get to know my beloved Saihara better!  And hold his hand for _hours_!”  And Shuuichi would be forced to admit that he’d liked their trip together and wouldn’t have wanted to miss it, and he was much too tired to admit all that aloud.

“That’s fine with me, but we should probably wait until tomorrow to travel all the way back to the league.”

“Oh, I know.  It’s too late now; Komaeda and Hinata will be closing their gym soon.  You know, kids to get to bed and all.  We’ll bug them in the morning, and then I’ll take us to the league after.  Besides, we’re already where we need to be!”  Shuuichi looked around curiously, noting that they were standing in front of a hotel.  “I get VIP treatment here, so let’s go book our room.”

“ _Our_ …?”  Kokichi began moving again, dragging Shuuichi along as the whispers grew louder.  He wondered how long it was going to take before all of Dangan heard the rumor that their champion had a foreign boyfriend.  And they weren’t even dating.  “Ouma, wait…”

It was too late.  Kokichi had it in his mind that he needed to loudly declare he needed a room for him and his boyfriend, and that was that.  The attendant had thankfully been tactful when she gave them their cardkey, because the other customers in the hotel lobby certainly hadn’t.  Wasn’t anyone in Dangan ever taught that staring was rude?

Kokichi chatted the entire ride up to the top floor about how nice the rooms were, and how they could order room service, and everything was on his tab so not to hold back, but Shuuichi was too nervous to really listen.  Their first night traveling together had been spent in different rooms, as Shuuichi had already booked a single before they’d even met.  But Kokichi had asked for just _one_ room, and nothing about how many beds had been specified.  Just that it was a room for him and his boyfriend.  Were they going to sleep in the same bed?

They reached the top and Kokichi led the way to their room.  Upon swiping the keycard, he opened the door for Shuuichi, who hesitantly stepped inside.  Oh, it was nice alright.  This wasn’t an establishment for anyone who wasn’t wealthy, certainly.  He’d never have stayed there on his own accord.  But sure enough, there was only one bed, though it looked as if it could fit both of them and the entire Elite Four comfortably.  That was good, but _still_ …

“Ouma.”  Kokichi closed the door and slipped off his shoes, looking as if he hadn’t a care in the world.  “I never agreed to date you.”

“Huh?”  _That_ got his attention.  “Are you mad that I called you my boyfriend?  You know, you didn’t say _no_ to dating, just that you wanted to see what happened.  Well, what happened is that I called you my boyfriend, and you didn’t tell me not to, so I thought you, you know, must not have minded.”

Deep down, he _didn’t_ mind.  Hearing Kokichi call him that was embarrassing, but admittedly _nice_.  But if Kokichi was going to just do whatever he wanted without considering how he felt, they were going to have some problems.

“So you just decided to disregard my answer and twist it to your own liking?   What’s next?  Do you plan on doing whatever you want in this room, since you didn’t even ask me if I’m comfortable sleeping in the same bed as you?”  It was harsh, but he didn’t let up even as Kokichi’s face fell.  “If I say no, will you even listen?”

“Of course I will!” Kokichi shouted, balling his hands into fists and looking _alarmingly_ distressed.  “Saihara, I’d _never_ …  I’d never ever force you into doing _anything_!  I didn’t think you’d mind.  I thought you…”  He trailed off, staring down at the floor and slowly uncurling his fists.  “I read the atmosphere wrong, I guess.  Sorry.  I’ll go back down and get another room.”

Kokichi went back to slip on his shoes, but Shuuichi didn’t give him the opportunity.  He walked over and blocked the door, looking down at the upset boy before him.

“Ouma, that won’t be necessary.  I just wanted you to stop and think about how I felt about all of this.  I’ve never dated anyone before, and I’ve never wanted to.  Not…  Not until today.”  He was blushing and he knew it.  He didn’t care; he couldn’t stop now.  “If you really want to call me your boyfriend, I don’t mind.  You were right—you aren’t asking for marriage.  And I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t interested in being with you.  Even if we turn out all wrong for each other, I’d like to try.  Ouma…  _Kokichi_.  I’d like to date you.  I want to be your boyfriend.”

It was absurd, he knew.  They’d only met a day ago, and yet Shuuichi couldn’t shake the feeling that this was right.  That he’d been destined to come to Dangan and meet Kokichi.  And he didn’t even _believe_ in fate!

Kokichi gazed up at him, looking as if he didn’t quite believe what he’d just heard.  But just as Shuuichi was starting to get nervous, he smiled and stepped closer.

“Shuuichi?” he asked quietly.  Shuuichi couldn’t stop the little thrill he got from hearing his given name spoken in such a manner.  “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes,” he answered, just as quietly, as if any more volume would break the spell.  “Please do.”

Shuuichi wasn’t sure if he leaned down first or if it was Kokichi getting on his toes, but somewhere along the way their lips met.  Shuuichi didn’t have anything to compare the experience to, but it was beyond pleasant.  Kokichi’s lips were soft and warm and tasted faintly of peppermint.  Whatever coated his lips was soon gone as they kissed again and again, slowly and thoroughly exploring this new sensation.  Much to Shuuichi’s surprise, Kokichi didn’t try to deepen the kiss—his tongue went no further than occasionally licking at Shuuichi’s lips.  This was a pace he was completely comfortable with, and he was relieved that Kokichi seemed to understand that.

When they finally parted, Kokichi’s smile met his eyes, and Shuuichi had no doubts that this was the right decision.

“So, was kissing your _boyfriend_ fun, Shuuichi?”  Kokichi giggled when Shuuichi pressed one last kiss on his forehead.  How was this boy so _cute_?

“More so than anything I’ve ever done.”  It wasn’t a lie—he enjoyed his work, but to take such pure pleasure in something wasn’t a thing he often did.  He didn’t have time for _fun_ when he had to focus on work.  “But I have to warn you, I can’t neglect my job just because of this.  _Us_.”

“Hey, I told you I’ll help you with that.  You can take the time to kiss me and still work.  I mean, if I can do it, so can you.”  How Kokichi thought he was going to juggle being the champion, and investigating Team Despair, _and_ tentative dating, Shuuichi didn’t know.  Just doing _two_ of those things felt overwhelming enough.  “You…  You want to kiss me and stuff, right?”

“Of course.”  Kokichi nodded hastily, and Shuuichi yet again got the feeling that Kokichi wanted to run.  But that didn’t make any sense, did it?  This was all _his_ idea to start with after all.  “Hey, how about we get something to eat?  I’m getting pretty hungry.”

Kokichi seemed glad for the change of subject and grinned, prattling on about the good food as he fished around the room for the room service menu.  Shuuichi decided to ignore the strange behavior for the moment.  He’d find out soon enough, he was sure.  For now, he was going to eat overpriced food with his new boyfriend—he had a _boyfriend_!—and just accept things as they came.

\---

Shuuichi was a light sleeper.  A noise, a light, anything that could be a disturbance, it all woke him up.  It was good when he needed to be alert, but not so much when he just wanted to sleep.  So despite the fact Kokichi had amazingly agreed to sleep on the opposite side of the huge bed, Shuuichi still woke up when Kokichi got up and moved to the bathroom.  Shuuichi cracked open an eye and looked at the alarm clock—two in the morning.  He was about to try to fall back asleep when he heard Kokichi’s voice coming from the open bathroom door.

He knew he shouldn’t eavesdrop.  Whatever call Kokichi could be making in the dead of the night was obviously not for him to hear.  But then he overheard something that made him sit up and listen intently.

“I think I messed up.”

“If _you’re_ admitting that, it must be serious.”  That voice belonged to Kiibo, Shuuichi thought.  Why was Kokichi calling him at this hour?  “Ouma, what’s wrong?  You look very distressed.”

“I was just teasing him at first, really.  I mean, sure, he’s really cute, but I didn’t mean for it to go this far, but I couldn’t keep my stupid mouth shut and he liked the idea and now we’re _dating_ , and—”

“Ouma, slow down.  Do you mean Saihara?”

Shuuichi heard Kokichi take a deep breath, as if centering himself.

“ _Yes_.  Kiibo, he’s really great, you know?  And smart and kind and _he doesn’t bore me_.  And somehow I managed to get him to agree to date me and we kissed and this is _terrible_.”

Shuuichi wanted to feel offended by that, but mostly he was just _worried_.  So, it hadn’t been a joke, which was a relief, but it had still all been unintentional?  _Well_ , Shuuichi thought, _he could have fooled me_.

“It only seems terrible because you’ve overanalyzed everything to death since we were children and you’re scared that a boy you like actually likes you back.  You’re _scared_ , Ouma.  You’ve run away from absolutely every boy who’s ever shown you affection that crosses the boundaries of platonic and the only reason you haven’t this time is because you’re moving too fast and it’s confusing you.”

“…I hate you.”

Kokichi’s fond tone told Shuuichi that wasn’t the case at all.

“You’re my best friend too, rest assured.  Now, what you need to do is go back to sleep, help Saihara, and just let things happen.  If you two don’t work out, you don’t work out.  If you do, then you’re worrying for nothing.  For once in your life, just stop thinking about things and let them happen.”

“I…  I can try.  I really do like him, Kiibo.  _So much_ , even if it doesn’t make sense.  It’s kind of…”

“Scary?”

“Yes, okay?  I’m scared.  Are you happy now?”  Kokichi’s tone was far less harsh than his words.  He sounded tired, confused.  “He’s so nice, and I’m _me_.  I’m not—”

“Ouma, stop.  Just stop thinking.  He likes you, and you like him.  Just let it happen.”

“Right.”  Kokichi didn’t sound convinced in the slightest.  “Okay.  Goodnight Kiibo.  Tell Amami I’m sorry I interrupted.”

“Y-you didn’t—  Argh, _goodnight_ Ouma.”

Shuuichi heard Kokichi end the call, and he debated whether or not he should pretend to be asleep.  If he did, would Kokichi know?  Would he be mad that he’d listened to such a private call?

…Wasn’t the key to a good relationship clear, honest communication?

“A-ah, Shuuichi, you’re awake.”  Kokichi set his Holo-Caster on the nightstand and climbed back on the bed, sticking to his side.  Moonlight filtered in through the blinds, and Shuuichi could honestly say that Kokichi looked _beautiful_.  “How much did you hear?”

“All of it.”  Kokichi flinched, his hands bunching up around the blankets.  “Oum—  Kokichi, are you sure this is what _you_ want?”

Kokichi didn’t answer for a very long time, and it was nerve-wrecking.  Was he losing his first boyfriend after a matter of hours?  He’d respect Kokichi’s decision, but he didn’t want this to end before it could even really begin.

“You must think I’m crazy, huh?” he finally asked, turning to Shuuichi with a smile that didn’t meet his eyes.  “I’m the one who wanted to travel with you and hold your hand and date and kiss…  I really _do_ want all of that.  But that’s the problem.  I shouldn’t.  Flirting with guys is one thing, but getting serious?  I don’t have any idea what I’m doing, you can see that.  I’ve already messed up, and I’ll just hurt you.  That’s…  That’s all I do.”

“Stop lying.”  To say Kokichi looked confused would be an understatement.  “Judging by your conversation, Kiibo has been your friend for a long time.  You’ve already said the other elites are your friends, and your Espurr clearly trusts you.  I don’t know why you think you’re such a terrible person, but I don’t believe it.”

“ _You don’t know me_.”

How funny, hearing those words from the other side.  Still, Shuuichi was quite sure he knew enough to make his decision.

“I trust in my instincts as a detective.  I believe in _you_ , Kokichi.  So please, listen to Kiibo’s advice and don’t run from this if you want it.  I want this to work if _you_ do too.”

Kokichi breath turned shallow, and for a moment Shuuichi was afraid he was going to truly cry this time.  But then he smiled and slowly nodded.

“I really like you Shuuichi.  I can’t promise I won’t do something stupid and hurt you or lie to you about something dumb or tease you too much, but I _truly_ mean that.  Believe me…”

Maybe it was the late hour.  Maybe it was how vulnerable Kokichi looked now compared to how self-assured he seemed during the day.  Whatever the reason, Shuuichi moved to the middle of the bed, beckoning Kokichi to him.  After a beat, Kokichi joined him, and they lay down next to each other.

“I believe you,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of Kokichi’s head.  “Trust me, I have plenty of patience.  We’ll work through this together, okay?”

“…Yeah, okay.”

This time, Kokichi sounded far more confident, and they soon fell asleep curled next to each other.

\---

They left the hotel room after ordering breakfast, and Shuuichi took hold of Kokichi’s hand as soon as they were on the streets.

“So we don’t get lost,” he teased, liking the mischievous sparkle in Kokichi’s eye.

“If you keep surprising me, I’ll have to kiss you in front of everyone!”  He giggled and pulled Shuuichi along, and Shuuichi had half a mind to kiss him right there, regardless of all the people on the streets.  Still, the thought of such a level of public affection rather overwhelmed him—just holding Kokichi’s hand was enough.  Baby steps.  “Now, ready to go bug Komaeda and his little family?”

“Yes,” he agreed, glad to finally get back to business.  He wouldn’t have traded his time with Kokichi for anything, but he was still itching to get to the bottom of Team Despair.  “And then I can meet _your_ family.”

Kokichi’s stumble was barely noticeable, but Shuuichi didn’t miss it.  He smiled and squeezed Kokichi’s hand affectionately.

Having a boyfriend was pretty nice.


End file.
